Compliments Are Appreciated
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: "Oh my God… It's like they're sucking each other's faces off!" "Why are we still watching!" "Because it's like a car accident, it's disgusting, but it's hard to stop looking." "This is far more worse than any kind of car accident!" OkKagu Read and Enjoy!


**YOU SHOULD FEAR NOT, FOR MYSTIQUE IS HERE! Or, something like that… Wait, wait, I think I can do better… Okay… -clears throat- Hello… People of earth! I've come here to take your souls, more like suck the life outta you with this one-shot! :3 Better introduction, no? Wait… DO YOU PEOPLE EVEN READ THIS?! Well anyways~ I had this idea at school during Math class and BAM! I knew I just had to write it! This is like… my 4****th****Gintama fiction? I dunno but, oh well~ Hope you'll enjoy :3 Read and Enjoy!**

"There! All done!" Otea smiled at the 22-years-old yato girl. The said girl smiled as she saw her reflection and smirked.

"He's so going to compliment me once he sees my make up!"

Otea giggled, "Kagura-chan, you know he loves you so no need to really do all this. You know, put make up and such, you're beautiful the way you are."

Kagura smiled back at her friend, "Thanks Anego, but I want him to at least say sweet stuff to me! That good for nothing boyfriend, doesn't know anything except how to fight and be sadistic!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know that Okita-san has a hard time expressing his feelings." Otea sighed.

"I know, but still… It wouldn't kill him to compliment me every once in a while!" That being said, Kagura stood up and walked towards the exit smirking at her plan.

Back at the park, Okita Sougo, the 26-year-old Shinsingumi first division captain, lyed on the bench with his red mask covering his eyes. How that thing managed to stay usable all these years, nobody knows.

"Hey Sadist!" An overly too familiar voice said.

"What do you want China?" He didn't even bother to remove is eye mask to check who it was.

"Let's go out on a date."

Now THAT caught his attention. He sat straight and sighed as he removed his mask, "Why so sudden?"

"Well, I'm hungry."

He looked at her and was surprised at her new look. Kagura smirked mentally as she found him checking her out; there was no doubt that he would compliment her now. Even though she's a yato she's still a girl who would love to have attention between now and then given by her lover.

"What's with your face, China?" He asked, rather coldly. Once he saw her, he felt rage build up in him. She looked so pretty and attractive. _Attractive_, which means she would attract _men. _Being his sadistic self, what other way would he use to make her remove that make up off her face?

"Huh?" The said girl tilted her head in confusion. She was so sure that he would compliment her. Well, why isn't he?

"You look like a clown barfed on you." He continued with his deadpan face, "If you want to go on a date with me now, I suggest you remove that crap off your face before we go anywhere."

Kagura stood still; even after she went through all this trouble just for _him_ he makes _fun of her! _Her bangs covered her eyes as she lowered her head and her body shook," Y-you idiot!" She yelled, "Even after I did this for you, you still make fun of me!"

"Truth hurts China. Now stop making a fuss and remove that crap off your face so we could go on that date of ours." Sougo said as he stood up.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!" She started as tears trickled down her face, "Not until you know how to show me you really care for me, never show me your sadistic face again!"

Sougo's eyes widened. Was she… Was she breaking up with him?

"C-China…" He walked a step towards her and she took one back.

"I-I'm sorry… Not until you know how to treat me well, your _own girlfriend, _don't show me your face." She chuckled bitterly and continued, "You know… There's always a limit to how much a person could take insults. Especially if I'm just trying to be pretty for you! clothes but I've had enough of this!" She ran as fast as she can towards her house ignoring his calls.

Sougo watched her retreating figure. What should he do? She he go after her? Well, his body was frozen from the shock so, better cross that out. Yell out for her? Sure why not? It's not like she'll ignore him. Oh wait… She did.

He cursed silently as he sat on the bench. Sighing, he raised his head so he was facing the sky, "I'm sorry China…" He mumbled.

Back with Kagura, she ran home as fast as she can, bursting through the doors while at it. Not bothering to reply to her friends, she raced towards her room closing the door after her and crying herself to sleep. Sure she was a 22 year old woman now, but she still have feelings you know, so don't judge her.

And so, a week passed like that. Kagura ignoring both Shinpachi and Gintoki refusing to answer any of their questions. In addition, her appetite hasn't been a monster's appetite, it was… a normal's person. Which, scared both men shitless.

Later that day , Sougo decided to pay the Yoruzuya a little visit.

He climbed the stairs slowly, each step felt like an hour of walking. Finally, reaching the final step, he took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Coming." He heard someone yell, "O-Okita-san…?" Shinpachi mumbled, "C-come on in."

Sougo nodded his head as thanks and walked in taking his shoes off.

Once he walked into the living room, he stopped in his tracks as he saw _her _stare back right at him, "C-China…" He mumbled.

The said girl ignored him and yelled out, "GIN-CHAN I'M GOING OUT FOR A WALK!" She turns towards her dog and said, "Let's go Sadaharu."

"Woof!" The dog barked and followed behind her. She bumped into him, rather harshly, and continued walking without even giving him a single glance.

"Soichirou-kun, what brings you here?" Gintoki smirked.

"It's Sougo, danna." He corrected, "Anyways, that's not why I'm here."

"It's about Kagura, isn't it?"

Sougo sighed and nodded as he took a seat, "Why don't you tell me what happened?" Gintoki said. Sougo nodded again and told him everything in details.

After he was done, Gintoki held back a laughter as he said, "Pfft, s-someone let out t-that monster called jealousy!"

"Danna… It's like you just placed a 'Kill me' sign on your forehead."

Gintoki shut up and gulped once he noticed the dark aura emitting from Sougo.

"O-Okay… I'll help…"

"Great! Cause I already have a plan." He said with the sadistic smile on his face.

**And cut! I think that's enough for the first chappy :3 Cause I'm tired… And too lazy to continue… I hope that was okay, it's almost midnight and I ish sleepy ._. Again, hope you enjoyed :3 Nothing much to say actually… R&R peeps~ :3**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
